The Forbidden Story - Draco Malfoy
by LadyStilinski
Summary: Harry Potter, the untold story. What if everything you thought to know, is not the entire story. What if you miss one side of the story. A complete person, who didn't want to be known. This is her story.
1. Main Character Profile - The Philosopher

**Main Character Profile**

Wand

My wand is made of fir wood, unicorn hair core, 10 inches and reasonably supple flexible. Fir wood wands are also known as 'the survivor's wand'. This wood came from the most resilient of trees, producing wands that demand staying power and strength of purpose in their true owners. They are poor tools in the hands of changeable and indecisive. Fir wands are particularly suited to Transfiguration. They favour owners of focused, strong-minded and sometimes intimidating demeanour. Unicorn hair generally produces the most consistent magic and is least subject to fluctuations and blockages. Wands with unicorn cores are generally the most difficult to turn to Dark Arts. They are the most faithful of all wands and usually remain strongly attached to their first owner. Irrespective of whether he or she was an accomplished witch or wizard.

Family

My mom and dad aren't usually around much. They work a lot. I don't really know what they do, but they work for the government. I obviously asked them plenty of times, but mom always says: "When you're older." Anyway so my parents aren't home much. I know they love me a lot though. I live in Carter Manor with Mister and misses Wilkinson. Mister Wilkinson is our butler and misses Wilkinson is our cook. They are the kindest people I have ever met. Apart from my parents, I don't really have family. Well not that I know of. Nobody ever came to visit us for Christmas.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Philosopher's Stone

**Chapter 1 - The Philosopher's Stone**

It wasn't the first time I found myself at King's Cross station. I had been here a few times with my parents before. As a kid I got lost here once, because it's so big. But even then, as a little girl who lost sight of her parents, I hadn't been as nervous as today. I hadn't been able to sleep much because of the nerves. I guess it wasn't because I found myself at King's Cross station today. I was nervous about the new school I'd be going to. Though that wasn't all I was feeling. I felt the same amount of excitement.

"Do you want me to come with you, miss Carter." I was pulled out of my thoughts by mister Wilkinson, our family butler. He is a man around his forties and the kindest man I know. Mister and misses Wilkinson do not have kids. I believe they have tried for many years, but without success. So when my parents got me, they loved me like I was their own. They have been working for mom and dad for as long as I remember, so in a way they have been my parents. Misses Wilkinson is, no was, my nanny. Before I was born she was my mom and dad's cook. She still is now and she is the best.

I turned to face mister Wilkinson. I was sad to leave them both, but I was also excited about going to my new school. A school of magic. Can you believe it? Magic is real! As a kid I always dreamt of a world with magic. Unaware that, someday, I would be part of that world. Mister Wilkinson put my luggage on a trolley. He hugged me and said: "Promise to write us dear." He let go and I started pushing the trolley towards the entrance. "I promise."

Naturally, I was nervous about going to Hogwarts. At this very moment more nervous than I was excited. Mister and Misses Wilkinson couldn't believe it when Hagrid came to deliver my Hogwarts acceptance letter. They were so excited about the whole wizarding world. They kept on talking about how I would learn great things. You would think they'd be shocked to find out about wizards and witches. But not mister and misses Wilkinson.

When we visited Diagon Alley the other day they bought me some books about all kinds of wizard stuff. Like this game called Quidditch. It's supposed to be the wizarding soccer. I only wondered how come I have never heard or seen this game. I mean if they have a competition like it said in the book, somebody would have noticed right? And then Hogwarts itself. It was muggle proof. Muggle? Strange word right. Apparently that is what wizards call people who do not practice magic. This whole world is fascinating though.

I couldn't find my way at King's Cross. I was supposed to take the Hogwarts express from platform nine and three-quarters, but I couldn't find the platform anywhere. I had already been walking around for ten minutes. Then I saw a boy with his mother. I overheard his mother say: "Hurry now Draco. You will miss the train if we are not at platform nine and three-quarters within five minutes." A wizard. He had to be. I decided to follow the boy and his mother. They would lead me to the right platform.

They marched towards platform nine and ten. I watched, careful not to blink in case I missed it. They walked straight at the barrier between platform nine and ten. Just as I thought they'd crash into the barrier, they disappeared. Magic. Quickly, I did the same. I started to walk towards it. People jostled me on their way to platforms nine and ten. I walked more quickly. I was going to smash right into the barrier and then I'd be in trouble. Leaning forward on my cart, I broke into a heavy run. Getting closer and closer to the barrier. I wouldn't be able to stop anymore. I was a foot away and I closed my eyes. Scared for the impact, but it never came. I just kept running. I opened my eyes and what I saw was...

Wow. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock. I looked behind me and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it. I did it. I am actually on platform nine and three-quarters.Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd. Cats of every colour wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.

I was so overwhelmed, I forgot I was following someone to get where I needed. Panicked, I searched for the boy with the sleek white-blond hair. I checked every corner. Every bench, but I couldn't find him. So I decided to look for his mother. It was when I turned around I found who I was looking for.

"Why are you following me?" The boy demanded. I didn't know what to say. I read that some wizards aren't fond of muggles and muggleborn witches and wizards. They think they are better than us and maybe they are, but I didn't want to make an enemy at my first day. So I lied. "I am sorry. My parents couldn't come, because they had to stay at the ministry. I was lost and overheard you and your mother. I was ashamed I couldn't find the train on my own so I decided to follow you."

I wasn't completely lying. My mom and dad do work for the government. Just not the wizarding government, but he doesn't need to know that. "My dad is stuck at the ministry too. I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The boy said with a hint of arrogance in his voice. He said his name as if I should know it. Probably a famous wizarding family. I think. "Lena Carter." I said, while flashing an insecure smile.

"So which house do you think you will be sorted into, Lena." I thought about it. I have read about the houses in a book about Hogwarts. I just couldn't remember them all and what they represented. I only remembered Gryffindor. "I don't know really. Probably not Gryffindor though. I don't consider myself brave." I answered. Hoping I said the right thing. "Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been." Slytherin. What do I remember about Slytherin. Something about ambition and cunning. Whatever that means.

I followed the boy into the train and we entered a carriage that already contained two people. Draco seemed to know them. "Lena, these are my friends, Crabbe and Goyle." Draco said while pointing at the two boys already sitting there. I flashed them a smile, not sure what to say. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. They sat at either side of Draco, making them look like bodyguards. "Do you play Quidditch Lena?" Crabbe asked. "No, mom thinks it is too dangerous. She says I should wait until after my flying lessons." Thanks mister Wilkinson for insisting I should read books about the wizarding world. At least I have a fair chance of making friends. I felt bad about lying though.

"I do. Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree." said Draco. The two boys sitting with us shook their heads in agreement. Draco must be from a very famous wizarding family, because I got the feeling Crabbe and Goyle would agree on anything he said. As if they didn't have minds on their own.

I also got the feeling Draco wouldn't be as nice to me as he is now if he knew about me being a muggleborn. Let's just hope he will change his mind when he finds out. Don't get me wrong Draco seems like a nice guy, but I think someone has thought him that muggles and muggleborns are not worthy of magic. I have read a lot of pureblood families think that. I also remember something about Slytherin and their no muggleborn policy.

Well at least I know I won't be sorted there. Two houses left. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Or maybe I was wrong about Gryffindor. Maybe whoever is going to sort us thinks I am braver than I think I am. But I won't be in Slytherin. That's for sure.

...

"You should chance into your Hogwarts robes, Lena. We'll give you some privacy." Said Draco while he dragged Crabbe and Goyle out with him. "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." Echoed a voice trough the train. Draco hadn't returned yet. Maybe he didn't like me. I got up and joined the crowd thronging the corridor. The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way towards the door and out to a tiny, dark platform. Was it this late already. How the time flies.

Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students and a familiar voice said: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here. "Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads. I found Draco standing with the other first year in front of Hagrid. He didn't seem pleased with the appearance of the friendly giant. "C'mon, follow me. Any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" Slipping and stumbling we followed Hagrid down a steep narrow path.

I would have slipped several times, if Draco didn't held my hand firmly. He noticed me struggling from the beginning. Nobody talked much. It was pitch black and like I said very slippery. "Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here." There was a loud oohhhh. The narrow path had opened suddenly on to the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more 'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. I followed Draco, Crabbe and Goyle into a boat. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then. FORWARD!" And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over us as we sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; We all bent our heads and the little boats carried us through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. We were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking us right underneath the castle, until we reached a kind of underground harbour, where we clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them. "Trevor!" cried a boy blissfully, holding out his hands. Then we clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. We walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, Oak front door. "Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

\--

Hello everyone,

I just wanted to let you know I am working full-time at the moment, but I will try to update every week. It might happen I miss a week sometimes, but now you at least know why. I hope you liked the first chapter of my story. I will write about every year, so for the first couple of years there won't be much romance, because well Lena is 11. I wasn't thinking about boys when I was 11. So I am sorry if that is bothering you. I promise there will be plenty of romance when she'll get older though.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2 - The Philosopher's Stone

**Chapter 2 - The Philosopher's Stone**

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired women in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face. Note to self, do not cross this witch. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid. "Thanks you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit Carter Manor in there. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. We followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. I could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right. The rest of the school must already be here, but Professor McGonagall showed us into a small, empty chamber off the hall. We crowded in, standing rather closer together than we would usually have done, peering about nervously. "Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on toad boys cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on a red haired boys face. I nervously tried to flatten my hair. "I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." She left the chamber.

"Lena, I couldn't find you on the train. Isn't it exciting to be here." I heard a familiar voice. Luckily for me Draco was talking to two other boys and Crabbe and Goyle were standing behind him. "Hey Hermione, I am sorry. I was sharing a boat with Draco and his friends." We kept talking for a while about how exciting this whole wizarding school stuff is and that we are witches. Hermione and I used to go to the same school and her dad is my dentist. We hung out a lot, until my parents bought Carter manor. I switched school and Hermione and I couldn't hang out as often as before. We called each other almost every day though. You could say we are best friends. Hermione was my only friend, until now. We are both a bit socially awkward. That's probably why she's my best friend. She doesn't think it is weird if we just sit on the couch without talking. "Lena, why are you talking to that mudblood?" I felt the ground disappear underneath me. How did Crabbe know that? She was wearing her Hogwarts robe just like everybody else. Hermione probably knew more about Hogwarts than he does. She read even more books about the wizarding world and about Hogwarts than I did. When I didn't answer Hermione said: "Why is it a big deal she is talking to me? She's muggleborn too. I don't even understand why that is a problem. We are just as much a witch as you are a wizard." Now I was fucked. I knew it didn't matter what I said anymore. I've already lost the new friend I have made. I felt everyone looking at me. "You are a mudblood?" Draco said disgust. I didn't know what to say. Right then and there I realized Draco would have never been friends with someone like me. He would have figured it out himself. I shouldn't have hoped that once he got to know me, it wouldn't matter to him anymore. But the way he looked at me right now, like I was some sort of disease, it was clear to me that he wouldn't have mattered to him. He would never be friends with a muggleborn. And that's all I was to him. Not worthy. Even though he thought of me as a friend just a minute ago. Me being a muggleborn was unacceptable in his universe. The universe his dad forced him into, no doubt. "Yes, my parents are muggles." I said. He looked shocked and confused. Probably wondering how he didn't notice. I just looked at the ground. Embarrassed. Apparently I chose the wrong guy to try and be friends with.

Then something happened that made me jump about a foot in the air. Several people behind me screamed. "What the...?" I gasped. So did the people around me. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at us. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance." "My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost. I say, what are you all doing here?" A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed us. Nobody dared to answer. "New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at us. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" A few people nodded mutely. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know." "Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. "Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told us, "and follow me." Feeling oddly as though my legs had turned to lead, I got into the line behind everybody else and we walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. I had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led us up here, so that we came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind us. The hundreds of faces staring at us looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, I looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens. I quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, 

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me. 

You can keep your bowlers black, 

Your top hats sleek and tall, 

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat 

And I can cap them all. 

There's nothing hidden in your head 

The Sorting Hat can't see, 

So try me on and I will tell you 

Where you ought to be. 

You might belong in Gryffindor, 

Where dwell the brave at heart, 

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart; 

You might belong in Hufflepuff, 

Where they are just and loyal, 

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil; 

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, 

if you've a ready mind, 

Where those of wit and learning, 

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin 

You'll make your real friends, 

Those cunning folk use any means 

To achieve their ends. 

So put me on! Don't be afraid! 

And don't get in a flap! 

You're in safe hands, though I have none

For I'm a Thinking Cap!" 

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. I wish we could have tried it on without everyone watching. The hat seemed to be asking rather a lot; I didn't feel brave or quick-witted or any of it at the moment. If only the hat had mentioned a house for people who felt a bit queasy, that would have been the one for me. Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!" A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause. "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. I saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her. "Bones, Susan!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah. "Boot, Terry!" "RAVENCLAW!" The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them. " Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers. "Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. "Carter, Lena." I stepped forward, nervously. I sat on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on my head. "Hmm," said a small voice in my ear. "This one's interesting. Oh, I see. You don't know. Not my place to tell you then, but I know where to put you. SLYTHERIN."

My heart stopped beating. The sorting hat sorted me in Slytherin. Me? "But she's muggleborn. How can she be in Slytherin?" I heard someone say in disgust. I was in shock. I knew for sure this was the last house I'd be sorted into. The house that hates muggles. The house that hates muggleborns even more than muggles. The house that considers me unworthy of this school. I was sorted into that house. Just like that Hogwarts was turning into my personal hell. I was sorted into the house where nobody wanted me. Nobody wanted to even look at me. They don't even want to breath the same air as me. I regretted going to Hogwarts already. Everybody and I seriously mean everybody, even the teachers, where staring at me. Some surprised. Some as shocked as I was. Am. Some disgusted. Professor McGonagall was looking at me with a sad face. She pitied me. "Now dear, go to your house table." She said encouraging. Wishing for a miracle. When I was walking to the Slytherin table I wished I knew a spell that would make me invisible. I was shouted at. I was booed out. I was being insulted and some people even threw stuff at me. I held my head high. They were not going to break me. With my most arrogant look, I walked towards the Slytherin table. They were not going to insult the Carter name. My dad wouldn't want me to let them insult my family. I took a seat at the end of the table. Alone. I didn't say a word to anyone. I just gave them all my best dead glare. Love is weakness, I read once. Well showing other people your emotions is weakness too. I learned that the hard way, a few years ago. After that I was pretty damn good at concealing my emotions. My face was cold as ice. Mister Wilkinson always said I could seriously kill with my dead glare. I never used it on them though, but they saw me looking at other people. I saw Draco looking at me from the corner of my eye. He wasn't sorted into a house yet. I mean I was one of the first, but I saw him looking at me. I thought I saw a hint of pity, but when I turned my head to take a better look he was looking at me the same way every other Slytherin was looking at me. I probably just imagined it. Everybody was talking. Some were even screaming. I was glad when Professor Dumbledore stood up and said in his authoritative voice: "Silence." He waited for a bit, so everybody was quit. "I am aware miss Carter is muggleborn. The sorting hat knows were miss Carter belongs. If she's sorted into Slytherin, she belongs there. I don't want anyone insulting her or making her feel unwanted. End of discussion. Now, Minerva would you please continue." And with that I was accepted into Slytherin. If it was up to Professor Dumbledore. Unfortunately, the Slytherin students were less understanding.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at us, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see us all there. "Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! "Thank you!" He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. I didn't know whether to laugh or not. My mouth fell open. The dishes in front of me were now piled with food. After a while Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent. "Ahern. Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Gryffindor table. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death. And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. I noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed. Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words. "Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" And the school bellowed:

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, 

Teach us something please, 

Whether we be old and bald 

Or young with scabby knees, 

Our heads could do with filling 

With some interesting stuff, 

For now they're bare and full of air, 

Dead flies and bits of fluff, 

So teach us things worth knowing, 

Bring back what we've forgot, 

just do your best, we'll do the rest, 

And learn until our brains all rot.

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only two red headed boys, twins, were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest. "Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!" We, the Slytherin first years, followed some other higher years Slytherin through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and down the marble staircase. I heard the girls whisper: "I am not sharing a room with that." I sighed. As I was walking in the back, not paying attention to what the boy, who let us towards our common room, was saying. Nobody cared if I was paying attention anyway. Nobody cared if I was even following them. Then I heard Draco talk to Crabbe and Goyle, "Father's going to hear about this. He will not be pleased." We walked through a stone wall. The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling, from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of us. "Girls to the left, boys to the right," said the boy. I started to walk after the girls. As I was about to enter my dormitory, I shared with three other Slytherin girls, one of the girls said: "And what do you think you're doing, mudblood?" I remembered her name vaguely, but I think she's called Pansy something. I looked at her, my face cold as ice. "I am going to bed." I said. They laughed hysterically. We had a bit of an argument. I ended up sleeping on the couch. Great. I was wondering what it was Pansy called me. Mudblood. Strange word. Never heard it before. I will ask Hermione tomorrow. She probably knows. The girl knows everything. It was scary. Slowly I felt asleep, escaping my personal hell. Hoping that when I would wake up, this would all be over. Tomorrow will be better right?


End file.
